Hari Melelahkan
by Koyuki Uzumaki
Summary: 1 hari melelahkan untukSarah. WARN: AU? OOC? Gaje, One-shot. RnR?


... Hari Melelahkan ...

.

.

Disclaimer:

Kaleido Star (c) Reiko Yoshida & Junichi Sato

Kaleido Star: Mirai no Tsubasa (c) Yoshimasa Hiraike

Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto

Detective Conan / Case Closed (c) Aoyama Gosho

Black Butler / Kuroshitsuji (c) Yana Toboso

La Corda D'Oro (c) Yuki Kure

Pandora Hearts (c) Jun Mochizuki

Kamichama Karin (c) Koge Donbo

Fight Ippo! (c) Joji Morikawa

.

.

A/N: Buat MK-senpai, AG-senpai, YT-senpai, YK-senpai, Jun-senpai, KG-senpai, dan Joji-senpai, numpang nge-promosi-in manganya di fict saya, ya :P -ditebas- dan untuk Toko Buku Kaleido (Kaleido-Book), saya singkat jadi 'KaleiBook' 8P -dibantai-

.

.

WARN: AU? OOC? Gaje, One-shot.

.

.

**1. Beli bahan kerajinan?**

-Kaleido Gakuen, 7 pagi-

"Pelajaran apa sekarang, Sarah-chan?" tanya Mia pada Sarah yang duduk di sebelahnya.

"Ng... Bahasa? Iya, bahasa!" jawab Sarah mantap.

"Aduh! Aku lupa bawa selotip...!" seru Mia sambil menepuk jidatnya, tanda lupa.

"Oh...? Untung aku bawa...! Tapi, yang kubawa kecil, _nih_. Apa boleh, ya?" tanya Sarah-lagi-pada Mia.

"Kurasa boleh. Tapi, aku _nggak usah_ ribut _aja_, _deh_," tekad Mia.

"_Okelah_," balas Sarah singkat.

.

.

"Ne, Sarah-chan! Nanti, jam 7 malam, kita sama-sama ke KaleiBook, yuk! Beli bahan untuk kerajinan hari Sabtu itu _loh_," ajak Anna.

"Boleh_lah_... Kita berangkatnya sama?" tanya Sarah.

"Ya _nggak lah_... Dari rumah masing-masing. Hanya, nanti waktu di situ, kita belinya sama-sama. _Trus_, pulangnya juga sendiri-sendiri," jelas Anna.

"Ne, aku ikut, _dong_..." pinta Sora yang mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka berdua.

"Wah, bagus _deh_!" kata Anna, semangat.

"Apa Mia juga mau ikut?" tanya Sarah.

"Oh, itu sudah pasti...! Namanya _aja udah_ ke Kalei'Book'!" seru Anna dengan penekanan pada kata 'book'.

"_Tau aja_," ujar Mia yang tiba-tiba ikut nimbrung.

"Hahaha..."

'Ada uang, _nggak_, ya?' tanya Sarah dalam hati.

.

.

**2. Mencari puisi bertemakan 'pendidikan'?**

"Anak-anak, apa kalian sudah membuat puisi tentang pendidikan?" tanya seorang guru, Kate.

"Saya belum, sensei," kata seorang murid.

"Saya sudah, sensei...!" jawab seorang murid, sedikit bangga.

"Ah, cari di internet _aja_! Kok susah?" ujar Yuri, enteng.

"Sstt... Jangan sampai ketahuan...!" bisik Sarah pada Yuri.

"Iya," balas Yuri dengan singkat, padat, dan kurang -?- jelas.

"Anna-kun! Kau cari dimana?" tanya Sarah pada Anna.

"Anna-kun?" kata Anna memproses kata-kata tersebut, namun segera dihiraukannya. "Di internet _aja_, nanti malam...!" sahutnya mantap. "He? _Oalah_... Tapi, aku sudah ke KaleiBook, _nggak_ bisa ke warnet lagi," keluhnya.

'Ke _warnet_? Ah, _nggak deh_...' batin Sarah.

"Aku _nggak usah_ ke _warnet aja_, _deh_... Habis uangku nanti," kata Sarah.

"Ya _udah_... Cari di majalah _aja_!" usul Anna.

"Oh, iya ya...!" sadar -?- Sarah, akhirnya.

.

.

**3. Kertas soalnya tinggal...!**

"Sar, kau bawa soal yang dikasih sensei kemarin?" tanya Ken, teman sebangkunya yang di sebelah kiri.

"Aduh... Lupa! Kuselipkan di buku IPS...!" seru Sarah, menyesal -?-.

"Katamu 'kan, kau fotocopy. Kok nggak dibawa, sih...? 'Ntar dimarahin loh..." kata Ken lagi.

"Iya, iya... Gomen ne..." Sarah meminta maaf.

'Aduh, berarti nanti harus fotocopy lagi?' batin Sarah lagi.

.

.

**4. Komiknya?**

"Ne, Mia-chan! Nanti, di KaleiBook, aku juga sekalian mau beli komik Naruto, sama Detective Conan. _Kaya_'_nya_ _udah_ muncul, _deh_, volume yang terbaru," kata Sarah pada Mia.

"Terserahmu... Aku mau Black Butler _aja_," kata Mia dengan pendapat lain.

"Kalau aku maunya, _sih_, Naruto, Detective Conan, Black Butler, Fairy Tail!, Bleach... Ah, masih banyak _deh_!" kata Anna yang mendapat giliran -?- menyebutkan judul manga kesukaannya.

"Tapi, sebenarnya, aku mau Black Butler juga. Tapi, uangnya _udah_ kering tak bersisa," sambung Sarah lagi, sedikit murung.

"_Gapapa_... Lain kali '_kan_ bisa," kata Anna memberikan semangat.

"Hahaha... Arigatou ne," Sarah berterimakasih.

"Daijobu yo," balas Mia.

'Apa untuk beli komiknya cukup, ya?' tanya Sarah lagi dalam hati, sambil membayangkan berapa banyak yang harus dibayar.

.

.

**5. Harus dibawa besok?**

"_Oke_, tugas kalian dirumah adalah, kerjakan sampai nomor 40...!" perintah seorang guru.

"Hai, sensei!" jawab semua murid, serentak.

"Yuri-san! Besok kubawa soalnya, ya. Kukerjakan hari ini, dan kau masih ada waktu untuk mengerjakannya besok, karena tugasnya dikumpul lusa, _oke_?" usul Sarah.

"Ya _udah_, bawalah... Jangan lupa kau bawa besok," perintah Yuri.

"Siap, kapten!" jawab Sarah sambil hormat layaknya tentara yang siap mau perang.

'Berarti harus dikerjakan nanti?' keluh Sarah dalam hati.

.

.

**6. Wajib **_**nyumbang**_**, ya?**

Tok Tok Tok

Krieeet...

"Permisi, anak-anak," sapa penjaga perpustakaan. "Karena kalian sudah mau lulus, kalian WAJIB menyumbangkan minimal satu buku untuk dibaca adik-adik kalian," penjaga itu mengumumkan.

"Wajib, ya?" tanya May yang duduk di pojok-sudut-belakang.

"Iya. Nanti, dibuku itu ditulis datanya - kenang-kenangan dari, nama, kelas, dan tahun ajaran. Mengerti?" tanya penjaga itu lagi setelah menambahkan pengumumannya.

"Saya permisi..."

Krieeet...

Brak!

.

.

-Sepulang sekolah di Rumah Sarah, setengah satu siang sampai setengah empat sore-

Selesai sekolah, Sarah pun menukar seragamnya dan perlahan-lahan menyelesaikan masalah itu. Sepertinya dia memulai dulu mengerjakan tugasnya yang harus segera selesai itu. Ya, tugas nomor 1-40. Untung saja dia sudah mencapai nomor 20. Tinggal setengahnya lagi.

.

.

"_Oke_, sudah selesai! Sekarang, aku mau cari puisinya!" kata Sarah pada dirinya sendiri.

Dia pun mencari-cari majalah langganannya. Ia mulai mencari. Pertama dari laci di samping televisi.

"Ini...! Tapi, kata sensei empat bait?" tanyanya lagi.

"Ini... Bisa empat bait, _sih_... Tapi, satu baitnya jadi hanya 3 baris. Apa boleh?"

"Ah, coba kucari di edisi yang lain! Bisa saja ada yang empat baris!"

Sarah pun mencari majalah tersebut-dengan edisi yang lain-di gudang penyimpanannya.

"Nah! Ini pas...! Empat bait, dan masing-masing baitnya empat baris juga!" seru Sarah lega.

"Akan kusalin pulang dari KaleiBook nanti!"

.

.

-Tujuh malam-

Sarah baru selesai mandi dan ingin menyisir rambutnya. Ketika berjalan ke arah _Hape_-nya berada, dia langsung menemukan sebuah pesan masuk.

.

.

From: Anna-kun, Kakkoi!

Sarah-chan, sekarang kau datang, ya...!

.

.

"Hah? Baru _aja_ selesai mandi, masa' langsung pergi, _sih_...?" ujar Sarah, sedikit protes.

Dia pun segera membalas pesan masuk itu.

.

.

To: Anna-kun, Kakkoi!

Eh? Baru _aja_ selesai mandi...! Tunggu sebentar, _deh_...!

.

.

Sembari menunggu balasan pesan itu, Sarah pun melanjutkan kegiatan menyisir rambutnya dan menukar bajunya, sehingga memerlukan waktu yang lama.

Tak lama kemudian, akhirnya ia mendapatkan balasan...

.

.

From: Anna-kun, Kakkoi!

Ya, agak cepat, ya! Soalnya aku juga _udah_ lama disini! XO

.

.

-KaleiBook, 7 malam-

Segera saja, dia langsung berlari menuju sepeda motornya dan langsung melesat menuju KaleiBook. Sampai disitu, ia masuk ke dalam KaleiBook, dan masih di lantai bawah. Dia pun segera mencari bahan kerajinan yang biasanya ada di bawah. Namun, ia sama sekali tak bisa menemukan bahan itu, dan satupun temannya.

Tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi, ia langsung melangkahkan kakinya menuju lantai atas. Pikirnya, sekalian membeli komik yang ia idamkan tadi. Segeralah dia berjalan menuju barisan komik.

"Oh! Ini Naruto yang ke-51! _Oke deh_," ujar Sarah sambil mengambil komik itu.

Kemudian, ia masih mencari-cari temannya, kalau-kalau juga ada di lantai atas.

.

.

"_Oalah_... Itu Anna-kun, Mia-chan, sama Sora-chan!" kata Sarah sambil melihat ke arah mereka bertiga.

"Yo! Sarah-chan!" kata Anna bersama Sora dan Mia, mengampiri Sarah.

"Ohya, La Corda D'Oro dimana?" tanya Sarah pada mereka bertiga.

"_Nggak tau_... Mungkin terselip?" tebak Sora.

"Eh? Tapi, katamu tadi, Naruto sama Detective Conan 'kan? Kok, sekarang jadi La Corda?" tanya Mia.

"Iya. Aku mau _tau_ jalan cerita awalnya _aja_. Kalau ada uang, kapan-kapan aku juga mau beli Naruto yang ke-52, Black Butler yang ke-10, Detective Conan yang ke-60, sama dua lagi, nanti kupikirkan!" jelas Sarah semangat.

"Oh," Mia hanya bisa ber-'oh'.

.

.

"_Trus_, bahannya itu, kalian dapat dimana?" tanya Sarah lagi.

"Ng... Agak ke sudut sebelah kanan, di dekat kasir juga," jawab Sora.

"Arigatou!" balas Sarah.

"Ne, Sarah-chan! Ini La Corda yang kau bilang 'kan?" seru Anna sambil menunjukkan komik La Corda D'Oro. "Ini susah _banget nyarinya_! Terselip dia, di antara 'Pandora Hearts' sama 'Fight Ippo!' yang bertumpuk ini," kata Anna lagi.

"Wuoh...! Akhirnya dapat jugaaa!" teriak Sarah.

"Aku juga _udah dapet_ Black Butler-nya!" seru Mia juga setelah mengambil dua komik itu dan memamerkannya pada Sora, Anna, dan Sarah.

"Lebih banyak punyaku! Ini, ada Naruto, Detective Conan, Bleach, Fairy Tail!, sama Black Butler!" Anna ikutan pamer.

"Aku hanya Naruto sama Kamichama Karin _aja_," kata Sora singkat.

"Aduh... Jadi kepengen Naruto juga..." keluh Mia.

"Ya _udah_, kapan-kapan beli _aja_!" ajak Sarah.

"_Ho-oh_! Tapi _nggak_ datang kesempatannya!" tambah Mia lagi.

"Oh... _Gini aja_! Kalau aku ada uang, '_ntar_ kubelikan untukmu _deh_," hibur Anna.

"Arigatou lagi!" ujar Mia.

"Hahaha..." mereka pun tertawa ringan.

.

.

"Ohya, _temenin_ aku _nyari_ bahannya, ya!" pinta Sarah.

"_Oke_! Tapi kita _bayarin_ ini dulu..." kata Anna.

"Ya iyalah," jawab mereka bertiga serentak.

.

.

Mereka pun segera membayar belanjaannya di kasir, kemudian turun lagi untuk mencari bahan kerajinan tadi. Lalu, mereka segera berjalan ke arah yang dikatakan Sora tadi.

"Ini nih, Sarah-chan! Silahkan pilih aja. Kami pulang duluan, ya! Soalnya kami udah lama disini, jaa," pamit Sora mewakili temannya.

Mereka pun saling melambaikan tangan, dan dilanjutkan dengan 'pemilihan' bahan yang diperlukan Sarah.

"Ini 'kan, yang dibilang sensei?" tanya Sarah pada dirinya sendiri. "Iya! Ini! Ambil, bayar, pulang...! Yatta...!" seru Sarah.

Sarah pun membayarkan bahan yang dibelinya itu, dan segera pulang untuk menyelesaikan masalahnya yang-baginya-masih bertumpuk itu.

.

.

-Rumah Sarah, sembilan malam-

Sampai di rumah, perlahan-lahan ia menyimpan bahan yang digunakan untuk lusa itu. Karena sudah jam sembilan-dan ia belum makan malam-, ia pun segera makan malam dahulu. Sesudah makan malam, ia segera mengambil buku tugasnya, untuk menyalin puisi yang ia cari tadi siang.

"Selesai! Tinggal dibacakan besok!" kata Sarah.

-Setengah sepuluh-

Setelah itu, ia menyusun buku-buku yang akan dibawa besok, dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas sekolahnya. Sembari memeriksa buku yang akan dibawa, ia menemukan beberapa lembar kertas soal.

"_Oalah_, ini yang dibilang sensei _fotocopy_ itu...! Kenapa tadi tidak _kepikiran_?" kata Sarah-lagi-pada dirinya sendiri.

Ia pun segera melarikan sepeda motornya ke _fotocopy_ terdekat, dan kembali lagi ke rumah sambil menyusun bukunya yang belum dimasukkan.

.

.

Sambil menghabiskan waktu sebelum tidur, ia teringat untuk membaca komik yang baru dibelinya tadi, bersama teman dekatnya. Tiba-tiba...

"He? Buku sumbangan untuk perpustakaan sekolahnya, LUPAAA...!" teriak Sarah sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya dan melompat-lompat di atas kursi, saking lupa-nya dia pada masalah sepele itu.

"Tapi... Oh iya! _Nggak_ harus besok 'kan? Haha...! Baguslah!" kata Sarah sedikit lega.

Ia pun melanjutkan membaca komiknya dan langsung tidur dengan perasaan yang sedikit lepas.

.

.

-OWARI-

.

.

Saya tidak bermaksud bash-chara, dan gomenasai kalau ada fict yang mirip ini... ==v

Selamat me-review! (kalau mau)


End file.
